


Not Even A Day

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes you gotta do a "what if they were the girls instead" or "what if they were boys instead" And sometimes the answer surprises you. Not connected to the canon genderbends, because Oda is not my dad.
Kudos: 22





	Not Even A Day

The deck of the Sunny was quiet. Not the sort of still silence that came with calm, or rest. No, this was very much so the calm before the storm. Shuha knew better than anyone what that looked like. He was responsible for all them after all. 

He just needed to figure out who all were where. Franny was with Usopp, they were building something and bouncing around the deck. Nothing there looked on the verge of exploding or launching anything anywhere. Chopper was with Robin, and they were both tending to his flowers, talking about potential uses for the assorted plants on deck. Brooke was napping down by the swing.

But they weren’t so much the big problem starters. The fact that he couldn’t see them was the bigger concern. He was going to have to actually get up and stop tanning. Which was both a shame and annoying. Luffy could be anywhere. You’d think after spending so much time with her he’d have a clue as to where she’d be. But you’d also think that a tiny little girl like her couldn’t get into much trouble and yet here they were. Silence was never comfortable unless he knew what she was up to. Because even at sea she’d find the only other ship in a 4000 mile radius and somehow make them their problem.

He’d check one place in particular first. For whatever reason, Luffy liked to sit at the front of the boat. On the figure head. Where she could fall off and not save herself because she couldn’t swim. She only sat there sometimes, but it was worth a shot. 

He let out a sigh when he saw her. She was sat perfectly on top the Sunny’s head, It was one of the few times where she was perfectly serene. If it weren’t for the fact that her head only had thoughts bouncing around was when she was in the middle of a fight, he’d ask what she was thinking about. 

The silence broke as Luffy leaned back to look at her, leaning through the main and resting her arms on either side to keep her in place.

“Hey Shuha. You find a cool island or something?” She asked, her face beaming with excitement for her next opportunity to get them in trouble by toppling a government. 

“No, just making sure no one’s causing trouble while I’m not looking. It’s awfully quiet.” He said that and instantly regretted it. He used the T word, and summoned it into existence. He should know better than to use it around Luffy. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty boring right now.” She frowned as she tilted her head from side to side. Oh no his quiet. He could see it slipping away. 

“I wonder what Sanju’s making. I bet she’s making something with meat.” She grinned, stretching back and launching herself across the deck and into the door of the kitchen. Shuha missed her by a hair as she barely hit the deck in time. Geeze, it’s like she forgets that no one else on the crew is rubber but her. 

He sighed. This was his fault, so this meant he was going to go to the library so this wouldn’t also be his problem. He wasn’t going to work on his map. The chaos was going to be too much to keep everything steady enough for clean lines. He did vaguely remember getting a new issue of Criminal magazine. He could go and see if anything was particularly cute. 

Apparently that wasn’t in the cards, because as he was walking over to the stairs, Esperanza passed him. And of course she didn’t go shower after training, because why would she? She headed straight into the kitchen to ruin Shuha’s peace further. He couldn’t get one afternoon of peace, and now she had to go separate these three idiots before everything truly went to shit. 

Even from the door she could hear them bickering. 

“Get your sweaty ass out of my goddamn kitch- Touch that and I’ll kick your shitty tits concave.” Sanju yelled, bouncing Luffy off the walls with face kicks like she was a bouncy ball. 

“That’s weird, swirlybrow. I don’t recall you becoming captain. It’s almost like you have no authority over me and I can go where I please.” Esperanza egged on. 

“Yeah! I’m the captain! So give me meat!” Luffy yelled, using the bounce to try and get a better angle of attack. Sanju kept repelling her. It should be the easiest thing she does all day, given she’s basically been doing this since day one, and basically doesn’t stop until meals or bedtime. 

“I’m the chef, which means I’m in charge of this shitty kitchen!! My word here is final because no one fucking knows even remotely as much as I do about food and food prep. Now everyone get the fuck out!” Sanju yelled, bouncing Luffy at Esperanza. 

Shuha sighed. He was going to have to go in there and give her a hand. She could more than handle herself, but it was going to become his problem when they resorted to trading blows on deck, because then it’s everyone’s problem because Franny and Usopp would have to retreat with their whatever the fuck, and then they’d wake up Brooke who’d no doubt burst into song about it. And Luffy would be there. 

He let himself in and promptly punched Luffy and Esperanza into the floor. 

“Oh Shuha! My strong handsome hero!” Sanju swooned, as she did most times when a man showed her a shed of kindness. 

“What was that for!” Esperanza spat back.

“There was finally some peace and quiet, and I want to go draw up my maps. The last thing I need is you two idiots rocking the boat while I’m trying to draw nice lines!” 

“Fine, just let me have my booze and I’ll fuck off.”

“Yeah! And let me have my meat!”

He raised both his fists threateningly a second time. Esperanza remained unphased, but it had the desired effect on Luffy. 

“Come on, Esperanza! I think I saw Franny and Usopp building something cool!” Luffy ran out of the kitchen. 

“Fine. But this isn’t over, You Swirly Chef.”

“I know damn well it isn’t, Moss for brains.”

He sighed. One crisis was averted, but another one was sure to follow. He might as well make good use of his time, and get to work on his map. 


End file.
